


Among Love

by Monokabeka



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Murder, no sé qué estoy haciendo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokabeka/pseuds/Monokabeka
Summary: Cyan es un impostor y como impostor no debería de andarse enamorando de un tripulante, pero es que Silver es genial y tan lindo.************Necesitaba más personajes, así que ahí más colores que originalmente no están en el videojuegoPor cierto, apesto con los títulos, por favor den sugerencias
Relationships: Silver/Cyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Among Love

Así que este era el problema. Ellos no debían de caer y enamorarse de un tripulante, eran sus enemigos, su objetivo, su alimento y no eran ni siquiera de su misma especie, pero Cyan era lo suficiente mente idiota como para ir y hacerlo de todos modos.

Llevaban más de un mes en la cochina base y de los casi 30 que eran originalmente quedaban unos 18, seguía sin ser fácil ni rápido el matarlos, todavía eran demasiados tripulantes y estaban entrenados para no separarse mucho e ir en grupos pequeños o parejas. Así que lograr matar a uno era muy difícil, pero habían logrado cometer la hazaña unas cinco veces y solo habían perdido a dos impostores, lo cual son buenos números, pero ese no es el punto, sino que en el mes y cacho que llevaban en la nave Cyan no había podido evitar caer por Silver.

Y eso era muy

MUUUY malo

¿Qué pasaría cuando Black, Purple y Pink se enteren?

Eso causaría la ejecución inmediata de Silver, su tortura siendo obligado a comerse los restos de su amado Silver y eventualmente su muerte. Todos lo sabían, era la regla de oro entre impostores “no te enamores de los tripulantes, eso es traición”. Pero Cyan era un pendejo enamoradizo y ni había intentado impedir su peor metidota de pata.

¿Pero cómo podría evitarlo? Silver era simplemente perfecto, le ayudaba con sus tareas de mantenimiento, se quedaba con él cuando un sospechoso de ser impostor estaba cerca, se quedaban platicando por las noches cuando Silver notaba que tenía problemas para dormir y le apartaba su comida favorita en el desayuno.

Era el color perfecto

Pero era un tripulante

Y Cyan era un impostor

Y ahora sí que estaba jodido  
************************

Otro día hermoso y lleno a rebosar de energía, yey

Cyan sentía como que se lo llevaba la que lo trajo, pero no podía evitarlo, desde que se volvió consciente de su amor por Silver trataba de evitarlo lo suficiente como para que no lo notara mucho y la culpa y el terror lo mantenían despierto gran parte de la “noche”.  
Y la peor parte es que no podía dejar de interactuar con él, eso claramente lo señalaría como un impostor y no podía permitirse eso, aparte debía de impedir que sus compañeros notaran el súbito cambio de actitud.

Después de salir de su cápsula de descanso se dirigió a la sala principal, con la intención de iniciar su turno en actividades.

“Cyan” mierda, ¿por qué ahora? Evidentemente el Mezclador lo odiaba

“¿Que pasa Silver?” sonríe lo más natural que puedas, sonríe Cyan

“Hoy no nos tocan actividades juntos, así que quería que desayunamos juntos” puta madre, ¿cómo podían prohibirle enamorarse de eso? Silver es la ternura encarnada, no hay forma existente de no caer por esa expresión nerviosa, inocente y esas palabras. Estaba totalmente jodido

“Claro,¿por qué no?” bueno la parte buena es que no tendría que estar todo el día con Silver. la parte mala es que no estaría todo el día con Silver.

***********************  
De alguna extraña forma había logrado evitar que cualquiera de sus compañeros impostores se quedara solo con Silver, desde intercambiar tareas, pedir favores, pedir por cosas que obviamente estaban en el ares de Silver, etc.

Pero ya era más difícil conseguir estos favores, ya no eran tantos, solo quedan 12 y Cyan le ruega diario al Mezclador que proteja a su amado un poco más, todavía no estaba listo para verlo morir.

Pero claro que Silver tenía que ir y meterse en problemas, había descubierto a Purple haciendo su caza, pero no había más testigos que ellos. Y Cyan estaba atado de manos, si votaba por Silver lo perdería para siempre, Si votaba por Purple sus compañeros lo notarían y eso sería una bandera roja muy clara, pero tampoco podía abstenerse, sería lo mismo, perdería en ambos bandos, perdería a Silver y sus compañeros se darían cuenta de su preferencia por un tripulante.

Ahora sí que estaba más que jodido, solo un milagro le podría salvar

Rayos, la presión era demasiada, casi podía jurar ver estrellitas danzando por su casco, y podía sentir presión en su cabeza, tal vez dormir tan poco fue mala idea.

*********************

El Mezclador era grande, una vez llegados a Polus o a su planeta natal sin importar la resolución final prometía construirle un altar al Mezclador.

De alguna forma había logrado salvarse.

Se desmayo

Era ridículo, y las burlas no se acabarían nunca, pero solía pasar de vez en cuando y fue suficiente como para que no necesitara elegir entre Silver o Purple, lo malo, es que habían perdido a Purple, Black estaba destrozado, era su hermana después de todo, pero no podía demostrarlo. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas, según su cuartada ninguno se conocía de antes, solo se hicieron amigos una vez llegados aquí.

Cyan se sentía culpable, él estaba feliz de poder seguir vivo un poco más y de poder mantener a Silver a su lado y a salvo mientras que su hermano de armas, su propia especie, color del mismo empaque sufría sin poder desahogarlo bien, sin poder llorarle bien a su querida hermana.

Jamás se había sentido peor.

*****************

Todo se había vuelto un caos.

Varias cosas se juntaron, que ya eran pocos en la nave y la necesidad de Black por desahogo y catarsis. Eso solo lo volvió más sanguinario y hambriento. Estaba sufriendo y la única forma que tenía de desahogar su dolor y llenar su vacío era matando y comiendo. Ni siquiera se los comía completos, solo dejaba medio cadáver o más, el punto era matar por matar.

Ahora eran siete.

Cyan no podía evitar temer por su amado. Y eso lo hacía hundirse aún más en la culpa. Y eso no era bueno, si seguía así terminaría como Black con un vacío inllenable sin importar cuantas vidas y cuanta carne consuma. Cyan extrañaba su casa, a su criadora y a sus hermanos.

Extrañaba eso, aunque no fuera una familia real.

*********************

Cyan sabía que si sus deseos se cumplían eventualmente llegarían a esto.

Un compañero impostor y Silver, sus únicas dos opciones. Antes de ser descubierto la matanza de Black los dejó siendo 4, no tenían opción, debían votar por él o sería demasiado obvio, él había terminado por matar a Maroon frente a todos, en pleno desayuno.

No podían no votar.

Y ahora Pink pensaba que iba a ganar, lo podía ver claramente, pero ella no sabía que él no estaba de su lado.

“Cyan, termina esto por favor” zorra, claro que iba a intentarlo, él estaba más cerca de su aterrado amor que pensaba que podía protegerlo, siempre ha sido tan lindo creyendo fielmente en él, pero ahora lo miraba con horror y temor sabiendo la implicación de esas palabras

Amor mío no tienes por qué temer

“Claro” se paró del suelo alejándose un poco de la esquina en la que estaba siendo protegido, Silver le vio con más terror, Cyan nunca había visto esta cara en el, le gusta, se ve incluso más adorable que antes

“Cy- Cy- Cya-an, ca-ari-ño. No, te lo pido” ¿siempre había sonado tan lindo llorando? Cyan dudaba que fuera así, tal vez ya se estaba perdiendo, la culpa en un impostor siempre sería su caída

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar Cyan corrió a toda velocidad y atravesó a Pink con su lengua. "Listo, los estorbos no existen más"

Cyan volteo a ver a su amado, pero el alivio que pensó que llenaría a Silver al ver al penúltimo impostor muerto jamás pintó su rostro. Al contrario, parecía más aterrado que antes, más aterrado que cuando pensó que eran ellos dos solo contra el último impostor

" Amor, ¿por qué lloras? Ya me deshice de ella, ya no te hará daño"

*******

Esas palabras solo causaron que el pánico en Silver aumentará, sabía que la posibilidad de que Cyan fuese un impostor era alta, después de todo se la vivían juntos, claro que había notado cosas raras.

Por eso lo había protegido, para poder matar a Pink manteniendo la cordura de su amado a salvo. Todos sabían que los impostores eran programados para que la culpa, hacia cualquier clase de traición a su especie, los destruyera emocionalmente, robándoles su cordura despacio pero seguro.

Silver no había notado que Cyan estaba tan mal, enserio había esperado poder vivir juntos, seguir una vida relativamente normal en Polus, tal vez con un poco de medicación, pero esa oportunidad se le escapó de las manos desde que Cyan hablo.

Este color enfrente suyo ya no era su amado. Bueno, talvez no podrían volver jamás, y las provisiones eventualmente se acabarán, pero podrán vivir algún tiempo tranquilos

" Ven amor, Cyan, te amo mucho"  
Silver lloró más, extendiendo los brazos en busca de su amado. Deseando estar juntos

.  
.  
.  
Hasta que el hambre de Cyan los separe


End file.
